Flow Cytometry The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource has been an integral component of the UCSD Cancer Center since 1990. It exists to provide peer-review, funded investigators from all Divisions of the Cancer Center with ready access to high-speed analysis and sorting of dissociated cell populations from clinical samples, animal experiments and cell culture studies. The services available from this Resource are as follows: Analytical Flow Cytometry: Utilizes a FACSCalibur[unreadable] flow cytometer and a newly purchased FACSAria[unreadable] flow cytometer. The FACSCalibur[unreadable] is a bench-top flow cytometer that can be used for analysis of up to fourcolors of fluorescence. The FACSAria[unreadable] is a three-laser flow cytometer for analyses capable of up to eleven colors of fluorescence, along with forward and side-anglejight scatter. The FACSAria[unreadable] utilizes FACSDiva[unreadable] software, which has many advanced features, such as biexponential scaling, adaptive gating, and automated fluorescence spectral compensation. The FACSCalibur[unreadable] flow cytometer computer system uses CELLQuest[unreadable] software for list-mode data recording and analysis. These services allow investigators to analyze cell populations for cell cycle status, surface and cytoplasmic antigen phenotype, apoptosis, or expression of a transgene (e.g. following transduction with green fluorescent protein [GFP]).